Skakanie,będzie bolało !
Chris: Każdy z was musi wykonać jeden skok ze spadochronem, tam na dole jest wyznaczona strefa lądowania. *Justin : Ale to daleko jak spadnę na twarz i nie będę już zabójczo piękny ? *Geoff: Jak chcecie ziomy. Ja skaczę nie mam nic do stracenia. Dawaj spadochron Chris. *Chris: Pierszy skok zaliczony *Justin : Chyba wariat ? *Beth: Czy ja wiem, troszkę sie boje. *Beth: Czy ja wiem, troszkę sie boje. *Chris: Jak nie chcesz skoczyć to możesz zostać w samolocie i czekać na ceremonie. Ale pamietaj ze osłabiasz drużynę. *Heather : Frajerka ! *Lindsay: No chodź Beth, skoczymy razem! *Courtney : Super na początku 2 się zabiją równocześnie. *Izzy: Chcecie czy nie ja skaczę. Juhuuuu *CHris: Mamy 2:0. *Gwen : No trudno zróbmy z siebie jeszcze większe pośmiewisko skaczę ..aaa .. to bolało ! *Chris: Świetnie, 2:1. Czy ktoś jeszcze się odważy? *Lindsay: To jak? Skaczemy razem? *Beth: Jasne. 3.2.1... *Chris: Poleciały.... *Heather : Owen tam są pączki ! *OWen : Trzeba było tak od razu ! *OWen (spadł ) : Tu nie ma żadnych pączków. (Heather na niego spada) *Heather : Ups pomyłka ! To się nazywa miękkie lądowanie. *Chris: 4:3...kto następny? Może ty Noah? *Noah: Nie ma mowy, już wole się narazić na eliminację. *Duncan: Cienias, ja skaczę *Justin : Ja rezygnuję nie mogę ryzykować mojej twarzy. *Sierra : Z Codym wszystko zrobię. *Cody : Puszczaj mnie ja nie chcę. *Cody,Sierra : Aaaa ! *Sierra : Z tobą Cody to i nawet na koniec świata ! *Chris: Mamy remis 5:5. dwie osoby zrezygnowały. Czekam na chętnych. *Trent: A co mi tam, ja skaczę.... *Tyler: No czy ja wiem. *Duncan: No skacz łamago... *Tyler: Dobra, dobra,.,,, *Ezekiel : Ej LeShawna ! *LeShawna; Czego śmieciu? *Ezekiel : Co ty tam za śmieci ciągniesz ? *LeShawna: A to...to tak żeby mieć miękkie lądowanie, zademonstruję... *Chris: Skoczyła. Czyli 8:5 *Ezekiel : Mi chodziło o ten tłusz to ty nosisz śmieci czy taka gruba jesteś ? *LeShawna: Ojć wypraszam sobie, jestem poprostu puszysta. Co za mały gnojek. *Chris: Wróćmy do naszej konkurencji. Kto się zdecyduje na skok? *Ezekiel : Ja skoczę mam nadzieję,że wyląduję na jakiejś dziewczynie,bo tutaj wszystkie są grube i teraz nie wiem czy LeShawna ma śmieci czy utyła o 20 kg *Ezekiel : O na szczęście wylądowałem na LeShawnie na tej grubej ... *LeShawna: Tylko no tu spadnij to się nie pozbierasz. *Bridgette: Postanowiłam ze też skoczę. *CHris: Swietnie. mamy 9:6 dla pilotów, czyli jedna osoba od nich nie skoczyła, ktoś z pasażerów skoczy? *Courtney : Ja skoczę aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... żyję ! *Chris:Doskonale 9:7....ktoś jeszcze? *Alejandro : Ja i moja latynowska krew postanowiliśmy skoczyć.Arrrriiiiiiiivvvvvvvvaaaaaaa ! *Chris: Ekstra 9:8 *Katie : Boję się nie wiem czy dam sobie radę. *Chris: Twoja decyzja. *Ezekiel : Dawaj jesteś chudsza od Lindsa,Bridgette,LeShawny,Courtney,Heather,Beth i innych grybych dziewczyn więc jak te grubasy dały sobie rady to ty też *Chris: No więc jak? Skoczysz czy postawisz drózyne przez eliminacją? *Chris: To jak.....? *Katie : Boję się ! Nie ! *Chris: Świetnie, pierwsze wyzwanie w Samolocie Totalnej Porażki wygrywają Zabójczy Piloci, a Wrzeszczący Pasażerowie odeślą kogoś do domu. Oddajcie głosy i spotykamy się na ceremoni *Ezekiel : Chciałbym oświadczyć,że wszystkie dziewczyny są tu grube,a najbardziej te co są grube.Czyli pilotki,ale pasażerki nie są nic lepsze. *Heather : Zabijmy go ! *Courtney : Jestem za CEREMONIA *Chris : Widzę przegrancyh.Jedno z was dziś odpadnie.Pod łakwami znajdziecie iPODY wyślijcie mi na e-maila imię uczestnika na,którego głosujecie. *Chris : Pierwsze fistaszki wędrują do ..... Heather *Heather : A do kogo innego miały by ? *Chris : Druga torebka jest dla Courtney ! *Courtney : Wiedziałam ! *Chris : A trzecia do Gwen ! *Gwen : Co mi tam. *Chris : Kolejna paczka jest dla Alejandra ! *Alejandro : Dzięki ja i moja latynowska krew się cieszymy. *Chris : Owen ty także zostajesz ! *Owen : Dzięki Chris ! *Chris : Cody gratulacje. *Cody : Ta raczej powodzenia. *Chris : Dokładnie Sierra też zostaje ! *Sierra : Każda chwila z Codym jest bezcenna. *Chris : Ostatnią osobą nie zagrożoną jest ...... Justin ! *Justin : Widzowie przestali by oglądać jak takie ciacho jak ja odpadło. *Chris : Mam jedną torebkę a została Katie i został Ezekiel ! *Chris : Z programu odpada .... dowiecie się po reklamach *Chef : Jesteś zdrowy nie chorujesz i jesteś odporny ? Przyjdź do mojej kliniki i będziesz miał wszystkie możeliwe choroby świata nie znane medycynie ! *Chris : Ostatnia torebka fistaszków trafia do ..... Katie ! Ezekiel odpadasz ! *Katie : Super nie odpadłam. *Ezekiel : Jak to odpadam ? *Katie : Chris poproszę spadofron fajnie się z wami bawiłam,ale to nie to samo co z Sadie.Miło było żegnajcie ! *Chris : Kto będzie następny 2 osoby dziś odpadły dowiemy się tego w Samolocie Totalnej Porażki !